Kancell
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) |officialjapname = 完全体セル |officialromajiname = kanzentai seru |officialnameinfo = , lit. "Perfect Cell" |aka = かんせる (Kanseru) たれぞー (Tarezoo) たかし (Takashi) (Real name)Instagram photo with Kanseru labelled as 'Takashi-sama' |birthday = 17|birthmonth = 05|birthyear = 1987|birthref = Kanseru's Nico Nico Pedia article |status = Active |years = 2011-present |NNDuserpage = 876482 |mylist1 = 26048328 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 32768103 |mylist2info = as Tarezoo |nicommu1 = co1674900 |nicommu1info = |partner = Madotsuki@|YTusername = |YTchannel = UCkWo6K-m2swV2Cva8ckPnAw かんせる}} Formerly known as KanzentaiCell (完全体セル), Kanseru or Kancell (かんせる) is an who started in July of 2011 and renowned for his cover of "PONPONPON" . He has a deep and cool voice, often categorized as an . However, he is also able to sing long and high notes without difficulty. The name KanzentaiCell was derived from the character Cell from Dragon Ball Z. Occasionally Kanseru imitates the voice of Norio Wakamoto -a seiyuu of Cell from the Dragon ball series. Kanseru is often depicted as a man cosplaying as Perfect Cell. In celebration of his 1 year community anniversary, 13 of his friends contributed to making a celebratory video, "Kan-san Nau!" On June 03, 2012, he abruptly ceased all online activity- deleted his community, mylist, covers and Twitter account- for personal reasons. Prior to this, several bans from Nico Nico Douga were delivered. However, 6 days later on June 09, 2012 he returned by creating a new community and after so, hosting a live to announce his return. Since then, he has resumed the uploading of new and old covers on Nico Nico Douga- under the name Kanseru, which is often seen used as shorthand for KanzentaiCell. On October 27, 2014, he announced on his blog that he'll be 'quitting' being an utaite due to moving back to his hometown in the summer of 2015. Despite of that, he is still producing music. He often collabs with Madotsuki@, a close friend and who was his inspiration to be an utaite. Their collab unit become official with the name MAD=KAN in late 2016, when they release their first collab album "Rogue Memory" under EXIT TUNES label. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # Nijuu Jinkaku (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on September 11, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # Departure - Gomi Live! ~Vol.2 Anniversary song~ (Released on April 27, 2016) # (Released on August 18, 2016) # Rogue Memory (Release on December 02, 2016) }} Collaboration Units * Gomi Live! with Madotsuki@, Stungun, and Nanao * MAD=KAN with Madotsuki@ List of Covered Songs (When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead) (2011.07.06) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.07.07) # "Katsushika Rhapsody" (2011.07.26) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" feat. KanzentaiCell and Madotsuki@ (2011.08.08) # "Scissorhands" (2011.08.21) # "Scissorhands" (2011.09.01) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.09.07) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -GigaP mix ver.- (2011.09.08) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.27) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.10.06) # "PONPONPON" (2011.10.25) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-way Traffic) (2011.11.07) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.11.18) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.12.19) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" (2011.12.24) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.01.15) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.11) # "Psychologic" (2012.04.20) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.15) ---- All covers before this have been deleted on NND with the exception of collab covers. # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.07.01) (As Tarezoo) # "Heartbreak Headline" (2012.07.09) (As Tarezoo) (Private) # "Kimi Saeireba" (Love Hina Ending) (2012.07.26) (As Tarezoo) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.08.11) # "Time Machine" (2012.09.01) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" -reupload- (2012.09.05) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) -reupload- (2012.09.07) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.08) # "Reon" (2012.09.22) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -reupload- (2012.09.23) # "WAVE" (2012.09.26) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.09.28) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.10.12) # "PONPONPON" -reupload- (2012.10.28) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.15) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -retake- (2012.11.26) # "Psychologic" (2012.12.01) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N." (2012.12.30) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Kanseru and Madotsuki@ (2013.01.03) # "Pierrot" (2013.01.05) # "Palette" (2013.01.20) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.27) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.03.02) # "Gears of Love" (2013.03.31) # "Sayoko" (2013.05.09) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-Way Road) (2013.05.13) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kami-sama" (2013.06.07) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.07.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.07.30) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Sacred Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.08) # "Matryoshka" feat. Kanseru, Ishigantou, S!N and Choumiryou (2013.10.12) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-education) feat. Kanseru and Madotsuki@ (2013.10.25) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.06) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chorus), 96Neko (chorus), Kanseru (chorus), HanyCham★ (chorus), Shoose (chorus), (chorus) and (chorus) (2013.12.15) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.15) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.20) # "Tsukiakari" (2014.01.10) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.18) # "Koshitantan" feat. Kanseru and nqrse (rap) (2014.02.21) # "About me" (2014.03.16) # "Kaohon Tandeki Girl" (Facebook Indulgence Girl) (2014.04.24) # "Anti-beat" (2014.06.10) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (2014.07.17) # "Anti Selector" (2014.08.04) # "BU-LA-LA" (2014.09.07) # "Isshin Furan" (2014.11.30) # "Ironic Metaphor" (2015.01.10) # "Ai no Scenario" (Magic Kaito 1412 OP) (2015.01.29) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (2015.02.08) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" feat. Madotsuki@ and Kanseru (2015.02.26) # "Kuusou Ressha" feat. Izu, Kanseru and EVO+ (2015.03.23) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2015.04.14) # "Balleriko" (2015.05.19) # "Gishinanki" (2015.06.10) # "Aye-Aye" (2015.07.19) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.08.29) # "Minagoroshi no Magic" (The Magic of Massacre) (2015.10.11) # "ELECT" (2015.12.26) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.06) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) feat. Kanseru and Madotsuki@ (2016.03.01) # "Ikiteru Obake wa Ikite iru" (The Living Ghost is Alive) (2016.03.14) # "LADY" (2016.03.25) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2016.04.08) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (Rurouni Kenshin ED6) (2016.04.30) # "Alien Alien" (2016.05.15) # "Cynic" (2016.06.19) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2016.08.12) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (Mirror Flower, Water Moon) (2016.09.15) # "Super Nuko World" feat. MAD=KAN (2016.11.16) # "ECHO" (2016.11.24) # "Rogue Memory" feat. MAD=KAN (2016.12.21) # "Charles" (2017.01.24) # "Dance Robot Dance" feat. kancell and Nanao (2017.02.21) # "Asa wo Nomu" (Swallowing the Morning) (2017.03.12) # "Kono Piano de Omae o 8759632145kai Bunnaguru" (2017.03.24) # "Romeo" feat. MAD=KAN (2017.04.26) # "Ame to Petra" (2017.06.01) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Nonsense Literature) (2017.07.01) # "HEART OF SWORD ~Yoake Mae~" (3rd Ending Theme of: Rurouni Kenshin) (2017.08.13) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) (2017.09.18) # "Byoumei wa Ai datta" (The Disease Called Love) (2017.11.11) # "Hibana" (2018.02.24) # "Inochi ni Kirawareteiru." (Hated by life itself.) (2018.02.26) # "Roki" (2018.03.26) # "Juggernaut" (2018.05.20) # "PLATONIC GIRL" (2018.06.25) # "Garando" (Airhead) (2018.08.22) # "Shinu ni wa Ii Hi Datta" (It Was a Good Day to Die) (2018.10.13) # "Misery" (2018.11.01) # "About me (Arrange ver)" (2018.11.26) # "Otome Kaibou" (Girl Dissection) (2019.02.15) # "Tenshi da to Omotte Ita noni" (I thought I was an angel) (2019.04.29) # "Sukitte itte" (Say you love me) (2019.07.21) # "Rumor" (2019.11.03)}} Songs on TmBox Discography For MAD=KAN albums see here |shops = |track1title = pro1ogue |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Myuu |track1arranger = |track2title = SxxG |track2info = |track2lyricist = Kanseru |track2composer = Myuu |track2arranger = |track3title = Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan |track3info = |track3lyricist = Orangestar |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = ELECT |track4info = |track4lyricist = niki |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Ikkitousen |track5info = (Kanseru, Madotsuki@) |track5lyricist = Umetora |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Hibikase |track6info = |track6lyricist = Reol |track6composer = GigaP |track6arranger = |track7title = curta1n call |track7info = |track7lyricist = Kanseru |track7composer = Myuu |track7arranger = }} Gallery |Kanseru twitter icon full.png|Kanseru as seen in his Twitter icon |Kanseru-LYL.png|Kanseru as seen in "Living Your Leibe" live |KanseruInstagram.png|Kanseru as seen in his Instagram |Kanseru by Imari.png|Kanseru's twitter icon |Kanseru LYL2015.png|Kanseru as seen in the showcase "Living Your Lieve 2015" |Kanseru-earnestzero.png|Kanseru as seen in KnickKnackRecord album "earnest.zero" |Kanseru2 by Imari.png|Kanseru as seen in his twitter icon |Jukevox03 Kanseru.png|Kanseru as seen in the live JUKEVOX:03 |GotZ profile.jpg|Kancell (center) as seen in his band GtoZ's profile photo }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * TmBox * Instagram * Ask.fm * Twitcasting Category:Gomi Live!